deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenaries/Session 1A
20:00 < abudhabi> Last time, you jumped to Mirage, and acquired lots of computers and a new space elf. 20:01 < Ziggy> We also sold luxuries for extortionate prices. Fortunately, they didn't get dumped in the harbour because there are no oceans here. 20:02 -!- maz is now known as natsu 20:04 < Arthur> That certainly makes dumping things in the ocean more complicated. 20:05 < abudhabi> Step 1: Get a large ice-asteroid... 20:05 < Ziggy> Mirage uses Susanawo for dumping, I guess. 20:06 * Arthur is still due to go have lunch with his contact. 20:06 * Ziggy has quite a list of things to do. Some of them don't even involve getting a share of the profits first. 20:07 * Nevar probably needs to hide till Ziggy forgets about getting money him 20:11 < abudhabi> Right. Anybody doing anything before tomorrow? 20:12 < Arthur> Depends on when the background checks are coming back. 20:12 * Nevar will get the computers delivered to the ship and start helping to install them 20:12 * Ishmael has many computers to poke at 20:13 < Ziggy> Going to Near's apartment to deal with any violations to the renter's agreement, help her withdraw from school, and get her three roommates another roommate so they don't turn to crime or something. 20:13 * Arthur goes to find Nevar on the ship 20:14 < Ziggy> Currently there's four teenagers sharing Ziggy's two-bedroom apartment. 20:14 * Nevar will probably be found helping unload computers onto the ship 20:15 < Ziggy> (Also still need to find somewhere to get all these electronics fixed.) 20:16 * natsu spends hour after hours in the armoury admiring his shiny battle dress and new arsenal 20:17 < Arthur> "Background check on Nyer came back, looks clean. Make sure she's up for shipboard life and if she is, bring her aboard. Check with Ziggy if she wants to teach her how to fight or if I should get Natsu to help with that.' 20:17 < abudhabi> Ziggy: You arrive home. Roll Int+Investigation. 20:17 < Ziggy> !2d6+5 20:17 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+5": (1+1)+5. Total: 7. 20:17 < abudhabi> Ziggy: It looks spotless and that's totally not suspicious at all! 20:17 < Ziggy> That's good! 20:18 < Nevar> "Ok Arthur, I'll get on that - already tried to make sure she's aware of whats expected of her but i get the feeling its going to be a case of 'if my mum can do it so can I'" 20:19 < Nevar> "I'll get Ziggy to run though ship life with her first, then I'll make sure she went though all the shit and didn't sugar coat it" 20:19 * Ziggy carries on. Mustn't forget to cancel and intercept that bank transfer she initiated on Berg, either. She needs Near's help with that. 20:19 * Nevar will comm Ziggy 20:19 < abudhabi> Ziggy: Near's help is available. 20:20 < Ziggy> We'll do that! Probably somewhere with more functional computers than the apartment, though. Like a shopping center. 20:20 < Ziggy> @Yes?@ 20:22 < Nevar> @Heya Ziggy, its Nev - Checks are all clear and Arthur has approved it all. Can you do me a favour and run though ship life with Nyer, help her get her stuff together etc - usual limits on stuff she can bring, and when you get to the ship we'll run though duties etc and get her to sign the standard merc contract - all good?@ 20:24 < Ziggy> @What are the usual limits? I intend to start her with vacc suit training.@ 20:24 < Nevar> @sounds sensible@ 20:26 < Nevar> @as for the stuff she can bring - think of your storage space, that's what she'll have - so no sofa's or anything like that - sensible precautions is all - make sure she knows she cant have all the luxuraries you can when you're down on solid ground@ 20:26 < Ziggy> @I doubt we'll need cargo space, we don't own any vehicles, or furniture. Sounds good.@ 20:27 < abudhabi> (You lot have five staterooms, and will have seven personnel. Meaning she'll have to room with Ziggy, presumably.) 20:27 < Arthur> (Yup) 20:27 < Nevar> ((I guess I'm going to be sleeping on the bridge most of the time, or has ish moved into engineering?)) 20:28 < Arthur> (Let's see, Ismael camps out in engineering. Kryzzyx has his own stateroom, as do I. Natsu and Nevar are sharing one and now Ziggy and Near will be) 20:28 < Ziggy> To Near, Ziggy says, "We have approval, you can sign up. I'll be teaching you how to use your own vacc suit, as soon as I recieve the funds for one." 20:29 < Ishmael> (Ishmael technically had a room, but it's mostly unused) 20:29 < Arthur> (So yeah, nyer can double bunk with Natsu, Nevar or Ziggy.) 20:29 < abudhabi> Ziggy: "This'll be fun! Action, adventure! Right?" 20:29 < Arthur> (Ishmael, you're technically sharing a room with the other alien.) 20:30 < abudhabi> (But camping out in engineering is a superior option to sharing a room with Kryzzyx.) 20:30 * Arthur goes to check on Kryzzyx' room 20:31 < Ishmael> (soooo engingeering? because even ishmael doesn't want to be in kryzzyx's room) 20:31 < Ziggy> "I had to dive to explore a sunken ship and was in a car that blew up last month, so... unfortunately, yes. I'm hoping you'll be able to stay in a support role, getting shot at is no fun at all." 20:34 < abudhabi> Ziggy: "Do I get combat armour? I think it would look totally sweet on me." She shows you a catalogue page on her datapad, showing suits for females. 20:34 < Arthur> ((Kryzzyx isn't here I guess? 20:34 < abudhabi> (Apparently not.) 20:35 * Arthur goes to meet his combat the next day, then. 20:35 < Arthur> *contact 20:35 < Ziggy> "Maybe, but it's best to not need it. The reason we need a medic is because we've been hit by man-portable artillery before, combat armour isn't enough to resist that." 20:38 < abudhabi> She swipes a few pages to equally feminine battle dress. "Battle dress?" 20:38 < Ziggy> "I wish." 20:38 < Ziggy> "You're alright with working on treatments for exotic aliens who've been hit by heavy weapons fire, aren't you? That's mostly what I was thinking, less trying to teach you how to dodge bullets, which I don't know how to do, either." 20:39 < abudhabi> "What kind of exotic aliens?" 20:40 < Ziggy> "A... wogglebug, and... a big purple guy? I suppose you should ask them." 20:41 < Ziggy> "The latter seems to be space-adapted." 20:42 < abudhabi> "Sounds like a motley crew." 20:43 < abudhabi> "What can you tell me about the humans?" 20:43 < abudhabi> "The others are all human, right?" 20:43 < Ziggy> "As far as I can tell. The captain is unremarkable. We have a very angry marine. And you've met Nev." 20:45 < abudhabi> "How does a starship captain manage to be unremarkable?" 20:45 < Ziggy> "Years of training, I imagine." 20:46 < Arthur> (Damned right!) 20:46 < Ziggy> "When I first joined the crew, everyone was trying to pretend to be anyone but themselves." 20:46 < abudhabi> "What?" 20:46 < Ziggy> "I don't know, some chicanery related to the rebellion." 20:47 < abudhabi> "OK, I'll ask them later. What about the 'very angry marine'?" 20:49 < Ziggy> "I don't know much about him, hot temper, loves his gear, tends to be a bit 'black and white' when sorting out who's the enemy at the time." 20:50 < abudhabi> "What does Nev do? Aside from talking to new recruits." 20:50 < Ziggy> "He flies the ship and arranges most of our trade deals." 20:51 < abudhabi> She proceeds to ask all sorts of questions while you do your stuff. 20:51 < abudhabi> Anything more I need to handle on your end, or can it has be tomorrow? 20:52 < Ziggy> We can move on! I guess the stuff I already mentioned goes fine? 20:52 < abudhabi> Yes. 20:53 < abudhabi> Arthur: You meet with your contact. He's nursing a low-alk beer. 20:53 < Ziggy> Okay, boring admin stuff and packing and computer repair! 20:53 < Arthur> "And what would your doctor say about that?" 20:54 < abudhabi> "What the doctor doesn't know can't hurt me." 20:54 < abudhabi> "It's practically water, anyway." 20:54 * Arthur smirks and has a seat 20:54 < abudhabi> "You got the dox on that chick?" 20:55 < Arthur> "Yes, seems to be harmless enough." 20:57 * Arthur glances around the place, presumably we're in a corner or even a booth? 20:57 < abudhabi> Yes. 20:58 < Arthur> "Are we secure here?" 20:58 < abudhabi> "'Course." 21:00 < Arthur> "Remember our little accidental breakthrough I mentioned yesterday? Our ship seems to have caught a mild case of sentience. From what I can tell it was an accident, some sort of virus infection getting mingled up with the ship's intelligence and somehow expanding its abilities massively." 21:01 < abudhabi> "Did it take over the worldnet?" 21:02 < Arthur> "It's contained. We discovered it while we were in jump and it seems friendly enough." 21:02 < abudhabi> "Uh. 'Friendly.' How is a pile of subroutines 'friendly'?" 21:03 < Arthur> "We're building it a better core now. It gets the processing power and memory it needs, we get a way to ensure it stays contained." 21:03 < Arthur> "It's smart enough that it didn't get us all killed in jump and cooperative enough so far that it hasn't forced us to take drastic measures to purge it." 21:04 < abudhabi> "What are you planning to do with it, if not purge it?" 21:04 < Arthur> "Contain and study. I want to find out if it's just a pile of subroutines as you so crudely put it or if it's genuinely sentient." 21:06 < abudhabi> "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to show up the Zhodani with some new AI tech." 21:06 < Arthur> "And since it seems to be really good at breaking into things, it could help extract intel that might help us find the source of that replicant." 21:09 < Arthur> "Anyways, as far as I can tell, it's well beyond the levels of intelligence and sentience allowed normally, so I want a way to either legitimise it or disguise it. It's going to be running on a pair of model twos and a cluster of PCs, so it's not exactly the smallest of setups." 21:10 < abudhabi> "It'll take aaaages to get that thing a license. I'll give you a deal - you can keep it for now, since you're on important business, and heading outside of Imperial space, and we'll disavow any knowledge of you and your little cognitohazard if shit hits the fan." 21:10 < abudhabi> "How does that strike you?" 21:13 < Arthur> "Not entirely unexpected, no way to expedite matters easily is there?" 21:14 < abudhabi> "This thing you have there is damn dangerous. I don't do computers and I know that much. I'll try to get in touch with some computer R&D high echolons, but this will take time." 21:17 < abudhabi> "You'd do well to visit a research station if you happen to pass one." 21:18 < Arthur> "One of the many things we don't have. Very well. I intend to stop off at Glisten and head into Darrian space from there. If you get anything useful, I suppose Glisten is one of the first places we'll be visiting once we're back." 21:18 < Ishmael> (it followed us home) 21:18 < Arthur> (Hmm. Are there any research stations around our path?) 21:19 < abudhabi> (There's one in Dostoevsky. :V) 21:21 < abudhabi> (There's one in Duale.) 21:21 < abudhabi> (Also in Judice.) 21:21 < abudhabi> (Froin.) 21:21 -!- Namaphry Mysterious@Nightstar-1439es.bchsia.telus.net has joined #Traveller 21:22 < abudhabi> (That's about it from what I can see.) 21:22 < Arthur> (Judice might work) 21:23 < Arthur> "I believe that is all I need. Did you want anything?" 21:23 -!- Ziggy Mysterious@Nightstar-1439es.bchsia.telus.net has quit timeout: 121 seconds 21:23 -!- Namaphry is now known as Ziggy 21:24 < Ziggy> (Judice is a biology lab, heh.) 21:24 < Kryzzyx> yeah, sorry I thought I'd get at least a couple hours in between interviews 21:25 < Kryzzyx> but then after the first interview said they wanted to see me 30 miles away by this afternoon things spiraled a bit 21:25 < Kryzzyx> but maybe I have a job 21:26 < abudhabi> What do, Arthur? 21:26 < Arthur> (Waiting for my contact to reply?) 21:27 < Kryzzyx> ((oops, sorry. Thoguht the game nded when you said "Thats about it. :P)) 21:27 < abudhabi> "Do that." 21:28 < Arthur> "Then I'll be heading back to my ship, we should be ready to leave soon." 21:29 < abudhabi> "Farewell, Art. I drink to your health!" 21:29 < abudhabi> He does. 21:30 * Arthur returns to the ship. 21:31 < abudhabi> (Found a nearby research station: 627-301.) 21:31 * Arthur will, once back, try to get some data on nearby Imperial research stations. 21:32 < Ziggy> (Oh, and it's top secret! Nice.) 21:33 < abudhabi> Arthur: The location of these bases is not exactly secret but also not exactly common knowledge. 21:33 * Arthur is an Imperial marine captain, will consult the navy database! 21:34 < abudhabi> (What navy database? :V) 21:34 < Arthur> (The one they probably don't have here) 21:34 * Arthur is probably disappointed 21:34 < Ziggy> (Peridot has one, I think. The white star, right?) 21:34 < Arthur> (Gazulin is next on your route and has a naval base) 21:35 < Arthur> (Although if we want the option to head to 627, Peridot is the superior choice) 21:35 < Arthur> @Nev, change of route. We're heading to Peridot instead of Gazulin.@ 21:36 < Arthur> (Fortunately, the trade codes are the same!) 21:36 < Ishmael> (I prefer garnet) 21:36 < Arthur> (I don't see that world, misspelled?) 21:37 < Ishmael> (referencing a show) 21:37 < Arthur> @How long until we're ready to fly?@ 21:37 * Ziggy is expecting her money to return any day now. In the meantime, she'll ask about getting funds from the big sale, for new purchases and cargo investments. Obviously, the best things to buy on Mirage are drugs, lots of drugs! 21:38 < Ishmael> (best mom) 21:38 < Arthur> (I hope you mean medicine, because we're not trafficking in drugs!) 21:38 < Ziggy> (...pharmaceuticals too!) 21:38 < Nevar> @I've not bought any trade goods yet, and we still need to get the newbie bedded in, besides which we need to look at getting the computers sorted out on ship so our ship systems dont have any spam bot traces left in them@ 21:38 < Nevar> @We could really do with a couple of days downtime minimum@ 21:38 < Ishmael> @depends, do you want to go up with or without our stowaway@ 21:39 < Nevar> @But i get the feeling the phrase, 'sod it clear for take off asap' is going to be uttered@ 21:40 < Arthur> @I would never be so crude.@ 21:40 < Arthur> @Unless someone's shooting at us. Which I'm not expecting.@ 21:40 * Arthur goes to check on the progress on building the cluster. 21:41 < Nevar> @Ok then... you know I think this might be the first time in ages we've not been running to or from somewhere as fast as possible - feels a bit wierd@ 21:41 * Nevar will start looking at trade goods 21:41 < Ishmael> @We live a charmed life.@ 21:41 < Arthur> @But we ARE trying to get somewhere as fast as possible.@ 21:41 < Nevar> ((I wish the map listed trade codes so I didn't have to work them out)) 21:41 < Arthur> ((Click the planet, click the link at the bottom of the page, get trade codes)) 21:42 < Arthur> ((Mirage is Desert Rich, Peridot is just Rich 21:42 < Nevar> ((!!!!! WITCHCRAFT)) 21:42 < Ishmael> (How well along is the cluster coming along by the way? putting it in the place near engineering.) 21:43 < abudhabi> (You could buy radioactives.) 21:43 < Ishmael> (ahhh just like home) 21:43 * Ziggy has already put in her suggestions, since she's a local. This place produces natural anagathics! That's a trade good. 21:44 < abudhabi> Ishmael: Roll Int/Edu + Computer or Engin(Electronics). 21:44 < Ziggy> (Goes under the 'pharmaceuticals' banner.) 21:44 < Arthur> ((Trade codes for the stop after will e Asteroid, Non-Industrial, Vacuum world or Asteroid, Vacuum and Low Pop)) 21:45 < Arthur> ((Pharma's bad to bring to asteroid worlds and the world we're on already has Rich, so trading pharma from here is not profitable unless special bonuses apply)) 21:45 < Ziggy> (The bonus to sell a good isn't applied as a penalty to buy it, I thought?) 21:46 < Arthur> ((It is)) 21:46 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+2 int+comp 21:46 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "2d6+2 int+comp": (3+5)+2int+comp. Total: . 21:46 < abudhabi> (Buy pharmaceuticals, get everyone hooked on anagathics.) 21:46 < Arthur> ((A 9)) 21:47 < Arthur> ((No. A 10. Counting is hard) 21:47 < abudhabi> Ishmael: Your work in constructing a wired-only cluster continues apace. 21:47 < abudhabi> It isn't very fast due to the insane amount of computers. 21:48 < Ishmael> @Should I port the stowaway over to their new place right now or wait until it's finish captain?@ 21:48 < Ishmael> *finished 21:48 < Ziggy> @To be perfectly clear about this--I don't get a share of this cargo run, because I have no investment fund?@ 21:49 < Arthur> "As soon as it can support it, the sooner we get the rest of our systems checked out and clean, the sooner we can get moving." 21:50 < Arthur> @Hmm. How much profit did we make on the stuff we brought here on Ziggy's suggestion, Nev?@ 21:51 < Nevar> @total profit was circa 4.4 Mcr for the trade run, most of that came from the luxuries she suggested@ 21:51 < Nevar> @Ships funds share of that was 1.9 Mcr profit from a 1Mcr investment@ 21:52 < Arthur> @Then I'm sure we can arrange a bonus for Ziggy from that profit, either directly into the trade fund so she can start making more or paid out to her. Was there anything in particular you need?@ 21:53 < Arthur> !3200-440 21:53 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "3200-440": 3200-440. Total: 2760. 21:53 < Arthur> 2.76 MCr profit on the luxuries themselves 21:53 < Arthur> (Oh wait. 2 sets of Luxuries.) 21:54 < Arthur> !1600-300 21:54 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "1600-300": 1600-300. Total: 1300. 21:54 < Nevar> @If you want my advice treat Ziggy as the broker for this, 10% of the total profit to her from the lux goods? I can invest half of that into the fund and she can get the other half?@ 21:54 < Ziggy> @The basics for Nyer, including medical gear, and educational software, mostly. I'll also need to pay 0.1 MCR back to Nevar, who loaned it.@ 21:54 < Arthur> @Sound reasonable to you Ziggy?@ 21:54 < Ziggy> @Yes.@ 21:55 < Arthur> @We'll get any medical gear from the ship's fund, it's for all our use after all. I'm sure we can get at least some of that software too. And we've got spare suits that would just need a little tailoring to be useful for her I'm sure.@ 21:56 < Arthur> @We'll want to mind our budget for the med gear for now though, no point spending the big bucks for gear we're going to obsolete the moment we hit Glisten in a month or two.@ 21:58 < Ziggy> @I don't mind the expense. It'll be good for morale for her to select her own vacc suit. I don't know about armour, I don't think she should be on the front lines.@ 21:59 < Arthur> @Better safe than sorry in that regard. And besides, the vacc suits they got here aren't going to much good. Natsu, you got any problem with handing your old combat armour down to Nyer?@ 22:00 < Nevar> ((Ziggy gets 203000 Cr transfered to her and the same ammount invested in the trade fund 22:00 < natsu> @*grunts* provided my mods are already transfered (i.e. HUD/Software) go for it@ 22:01 < Ziggy> (50,500 to spend after paying off debts, then!) 22:01 < Nevar> ((nev will take the 0.1Mcr from ziggy after the next trade run, the profits from that should cover it easily for her and he has no need of it now)) 22:02 < Ziggy> (Can get a TL12 improved vacc suit here, too.) 22:02 < Arthur> (World's TL10, so a TL12 suit will probably demand a big premium. And still be inferior to the combat armour) 22:04 < Arthur> @And I agree with you with regards to keeping her in the back. But you know how it goes, sometimes we get assassins on board or someone tries to nuke us, she'll be much safer in the combat armour than in anything we can get here.@ 22:04 < Arthur> @Actually, I guess you weren't here for the assassins. I'll tell you about that one over dinner.@ 22:05 < Ziggy> @It's not what I'd train her with, but sure. Get it modified and I'll break the bad news.@ 22:05 < Arthur> @Meh, vacc suit's a vacc suit. First suit I learned in was a marine combat suit. The basics are the same for anything but battle dress anyways.@ 22:07 < Arthur> @I'm collecting the suit now, you know a good tailor you can meet me at? And don't forget to bring Nyer.@ 22:09 * natsu aquires an additional licence for his Expert Armourer 2 & Expert Recon 2 programs (4000cr) 22:09 < Ziggy> @I don't know anyone involved with modifying restricted military armour.@ 22:10 < Nevar> @want me to find someone for you?@ 22:10 < Arthur> @What about anyone who can fit a vacc suit?@ 22:10 < Arthur> @Nev, works for me.@ 22:11 < Ziggy> @Sure, certainly better than I can.@ The answer is 'at the spaceport', which is the only place where people buy or service vacc suits here. 22:11 < Arthur> @Righto. meet you there.@ 22:11 < abudhabi> Finding tailor: Int/Soc +2. 22:12 * Ziggy takes Near to the spaceport. 22:12 * Arthur heads out to meet Ziggy and Nyer with a suit of combat armour over his shoulder. 22:12 < Ziggy> !2d6+4 22:12 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+4": (1+3)+4. Total: 8. 22:12 < Nevar> !2d6+4 22:12 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "2d6+4": (4+6)+4. Total: 14. 22:13 * Ziggy warns Nyer. "The captain wants to fit armour for you in case of assassins or nukes. (I don't get it, either.) It was made for a shorter man twice as wide as you, I'm afraid it's not going to be very fashionable." 22:13 < abudhabi> Nevar finds one first. There's a minor problem: the workshop they have is nowhere near capable of non-destructively operating on TL12 armour grade materials. 22:14 < Ziggy> (Darrians are light worlders, so they're very tall and thin. Mostly around 2.2 meters or so.) 22:14 < Ziggy> (Ziggy is not quite that tall.) 22:14 < Arthur> ((Natsu may be wide, but he's also tall)) 22:15 < Ziggy> (I assumed he was around 2 meters.) 22:15 < Nevar> @Arthur, bad news, there's no one on this planet capable of actually working on the suit without effectively destroying the high tech materials - we'll have to get it done elsewhere@ 22:15 < abudhabi> "That blows." 22:15 < Arthur> @Well crap.@ 22:15 < Arthur> @Guess we'll have to get her her own suit after all as a stop gap.@ 22:16 < Arthur> @Bet they'll have the facilities on Peridot, they've got a naval base there.@ 22:16 < Nevar> @yeh, my thoughts exactly - Peridot will be more than good enough - can we make do with a vac suit for her till we get there? Seems a waste to effectively just trash Natsu's old kit - or does he want to keep it for when batttle dress isn't diplomatic enough?@ 22:16 < Ziggy> "The good news is, I've earned enough money in the past two months to pay my debts all the way back to the century before last." 22:17 < Arthur> @If battle dress isn't diplomatic enough, combat armour's not going to work either.@ 22:17 < Ziggy> "We should be able to get something decent in Glisten." 22:17 < abudhabi> "Okay, that sounds better." 22:18 * Arthur returns the combat armour to the ship and goes to meet Ziggy and Nyer without it. 22:18 * Ziggy meets Arthur! 22:18 < abudhabi> "Hello there, Captain." 22:18 < abudhabi> "How goes?" 22:18 < Arthur> "Stressful as usual, trying to get us back into space as soon as we reasonably can." 22:19 * Nevar will look for a broker to buy stuff whilst everyone does their respective jobs 22:20 < abudhabi> "Are we in a hurry?" 22:20 < Nevar> !2d6+2+1+6 : Find a broker 22:20 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Find a broker": (3+2)+2+1+6. Total: 14. 22:21 < Nevar> !rd6 : Taking this many days 22:21 < Nevar> !d6 : Taking this many days 22:21 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Taking this many days": (6). Total: 6. 22:21 < Arthur> "Mortgage payments wait for nobody, every day we're on the ground and not on a job we're losing money." 22:21 < Arthur> "So yeah, we're pretty much always in a hurry." 22:21 < Ziggy> You can change the time increment! IT's a good idea! Especially since you can't fail even with -2... 22:22 < Nevar> !d6 : Additional Goods available 22:22 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Additional Goods available": (2). Total: 2. 22:22 < Nevar> !d66, 2 : goods available 22:22 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "goods available": (22), (2). Total: 22 2. 22:22 < Ziggy> "We certainly don't seem to be falling behind," she comments wryly. 22:23 < Nevar> !d6,2,2 : goods available 22:23 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "goods available": (6), (4). Total: 6 4. 22:23 < Nevar> !d6,2 : second goods available 22:23 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "second goods available": (2), (1). Total: 2 1. 22:23 < abudhabi> !roll (2/3)*9 22:23 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "(2/3)*9": (2/3)*9. Total: 6. 22:23 < abudhabi> !roll (5/6)*5 22:23 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "(5/6)*5": (5/6)*5. Total: 4.16666666666667. 22:24 < Nevar> Goods available - Advanced machine parts 22:25 < Nevar> !d6 : Tons of Pharaceuticals available 22:25 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Tons of Pharaceuticals available": (1). Total: 1. 22:26 < Nevar> !3d6+1+2+0-2 : Price to purchase Pharma 22:26 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Price to purchase Pharma": (2+6+2)+1+2+0-2. Total: 11. 22:26 * Nevar pass on pharma 22:28 < Arthur> "We certainly aren't, but we had to work hard to get there." 22:29 < Nevar> !d6*5 : Crystals and gems available 22:29 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Crystals and gems available": (5)*5. Total: 25. 22:30 < Nevar> !3d6+1+2+1-2 : Purchase Price 22:30 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Purchase Price": (6+1+6)+1+2+1-2. Total: 15. 22:30 < Ziggy> "We've cleared up most of our business here. Shopping is all that's left on the list." 22:30 * Nevar Purchases 10dtons of Gems at 75% base price 22:31 < Arthur> "Well, let's shop then." 22:32 * Nevar returns to the ship grumbling about poor trading oppertunities here 22:32 * Ziggy leads the way, unless Near is sufficiently eager that this becomes impractical. She'll buy a static sword for herself, the broadsword should probably be hung up on the wall, it's a relic! 22:33 < abudhabi> "Can I get a sword too?" 22:33 * Nevar will pay a visit to Ishmael and see how the computers are going along 22:34 < Nevar> "heya Ish, hows our unexpected guest doing?" 22:34 < Ziggy> "How about a staff? I'm fairly sure most sword dojos start with the staff." 22:34 < abudhabi> "A swordstaff?" 22:35 < Ziggy> "I... don't know what that is. A bo staff, maybe." 22:35 < abudhabi> "As long as it looks cool." 22:35 < Arthur> "Remember you're the only trained doc aboard the ship. You don't want to be training with sharp weapons until you can handle them safely." 22:35 < Ziggy> "Ah, then we'll get some glowsticks." 22:37 < Ziggy> "Maybe one of those plastic swords with the lights..." 22:37 < abudhabi> "Hey! Now you're making fun of me." 22:37 < Ishmael> "good as can be expected with this mess" 22:38 * Ishmael gestures to a pile of computers 22:38 < Nevar> "need a hand at all or are you Ok on your own?" 22:38 < Ishmael> "know any engineering or electronics?" 22:38 < Arthur> "Let's see. I guess you'll need a field medical kit, a medikit and a trauma pack or two?" 22:39 < Nevar> "errr... not really - but isnt it just a case of plugging them all in to one another?" 22:40 < Ishmael> "not quite, tearing wireless components out then wiring them together" 22:40 < Ziggy> "Sorry. We do need to start you with the basics, though. I can buy you a toy sword, but we really can't start the curriculum there." 22:40 < Nevar> "oh.... sooo, anything else you need doing that I can do?" 22:41 < Arthur> "Hmm. Didn't you have a broadsword as well Ziggy?" 22:41 < Arthur> "A little work making that nice and blunt and it would make a decent practice sword." 22:41 < Ziggy> "Yes, I should mention that I learned to use it because there was no ammunition or power supplies there at the time." 22:41 < Ishmael> "make sure the bug isn't on fire again? combustibles aren't great for electronics" 22:42 < Arthur> "Yes. Your priorities should be on learning on how use a suit, then learning how to shoot." 22:42 < Nevar> "Oh... Ok then, if I can do anything just comm me" 22:42 < Ziggy> "It's... rather heavy for that. We're not training her to power-lift." 22:44 < Arthur> "I'd offer mine, it's light enough and blunt when it's switched off, but I don't know how well it'll respond to the impacts." 22:44 * Ziggy says to Near specific, "I'd prefer not to see you in combat at all. It's safer to be behind cover than to be shooting at boarders, and we have plenty of well-trained marines already." 22:44 < Arthur> "Guess wood or weighted plastic is the best choice for now." 22:44 * Nevar heads off, checks the bug is not inadvertantly sabotaging the computer system by sleeping/covering in goo something important then heads to the bridge and spends some time talking to the AI and seeing if it understands music and if it responds in a way he takes as interest he'll keep talking with it about other stuff 22:44 < abudhabi> "Alright, alright, I'll not get in the line of fire, okay?" 22:45 < abudhabi> Nevar: None of those... today. 22:45 < Nevar> ((unusual for him)) 22:46 < Ziggy> "Thank you. I'll definitely be giving you some self-defense classes, though. If our ship gets boarded by Aslans, I'm not going to tolerate one of them managing to lock you in an inescapable hold just by placing one hand on your upper arm." 22:46 < Arthur> (So we'll get Nyer a vacc suit, a field medical kit (500 credits), a medikit (TL10, 1,500 credits) and a few trauma packs (TL10, 1,500 credits a piece) and a practice sword) 22:46 < abudhabi> "That only happens on holovids!... Right?" 22:47 < Arthur> "Hmm. We've never been boarded by Aslan before. But we have been boarded." 22:47 < Ziggy> "Mostly." 22:48 < Ziggy> "Happened to me once when I was your age." 22:49 < abudhabi> "You've got to tell me about that someday." 22:49 < Ziggy> "Soon, I think." 22:50 < Arthur> "We'll have plenty of time to swap stories in jump space." 22:52 * Arthur gets everyone back to the ship once we're done shopping 22:53 < abudhabi> Anybody object? 22:53 < Nevar> ((did i get any conversation out of the ship?)) 22:53 < Ziggy> I'm guessing there's no time to get cybernetics. That's probably okay since this vacc suit is going to be expensive. 22:54 < Arthur> ((We'll have time for cybernetics on Glisten or maybe on 627, depending on how well that goes)) 22:56 < abudhabi> Nevar: What exactly are you trying to talk about? 22:57 < abudhabi> Nevermind, scrolled up. 22:57 < abudhabi> Nevar: You find that the AI seems pretty dense and is severely lacking as a conversational partner. Might be related to lacks in hardware. 22:57 * Nevar figured so and will just sit on the bridge playing his music till someone needs him 22:58 * Arthur walks onto the bridge 22:58 < Arthur> "We're back!" 22:59 * Nevar waves from the bridge chair he is reclining in as music plays 22:59 < Arthur> "Are we ready to fly?" 22:59 < Nevar> "heya, picked up some gems, pretty much the best we can get here, not much mind" 23:00 < Nevar> "Not sure how Ish is doing with the computers, and our guest is still hanginig around" as he indicates the bridge computers 23:00 < Ziggy> "Hmm, I didn't know we were still exporting those..." 23:01 < Arthur> "Righto. Start your pre-flights, I'll go talk with Ishmael and our guest, with any luck we'll be good to fly." 23:01 * Arthur heads aft to talk to Ishmael 23:01 < Nevar> "yeh, they're used here a lot which pushes up their price but you can usually find spare on a world that produces stuff like that, got a bit lucky but they're no big ticket item" 23:01 * Arthur glances around the cluster in engineering 23:01 * Nevar starts the pre-flight 23:02 < Arthur> "How far are you Ishmael?" 23:03 < Ishmael> (don't know) 23:03 * Ziggy gives Near a guided tour of the ship. Ziggy's job at takeoff is to be on comms! 23:04 < abudhabi> "This ship is a lot more cramped than I imagined." 23:04 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6 23:04 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (1). Total: 1. 23:04 < abudhabi> Ishmael: You need a day more. 23:05 < Ziggy> "It's been very heavily modified. The extra armour and fuel tanks for the Jump-4 drive are the main reason." 23:05 * Ishmael noises from a pile of elecronic parts 23:05 < Ishmael> @Another day, linking things now, done with stripping wireless@ 23:05 < Ziggy> "I'd like to show you a Darrian-style 'Far Trader' some day." 23:06 < Arthur> "You got the model twos linked and up?" 23:07 < abudhabi> (He has some linked up. But there are hundreds and they all need to be individually seen to.) 23:07 < Ishmael> "that was the start of it" 23:08 < Arthur> "That should give our stowaway more power than it'll get out of the ship. Can you hear me AI?" 23:09 < abudhabi> @Affirmative.@ 23:11 < Arthur> "We've got the first part of the cluster up and running, it should provide more processing power and memory than our ship's core, can you move over so we can get flying?" 23:11 * Ishmael readies the comically large datacable 23:12 < abudhabi> @Negative. Defect: Lack of entry gateway.@ 23:13 < Arthur> "Ishmael's working on that." 23:13 < abudhabi> @Suggested course of action: Install radio capability.@ 23:13 < Ziggy> "Hmm, perhaps not ready for hypothetical questions." 23:14 < Arthur> "Radio's slow, we've got a nice fat hardlink instead." 23:15 < abudhabi> @Defect: Lack of entry gateway. Workaround possible.@ 23:16 < abudhabi> @Proceed with workaround?@ 23:16 * Arthur taps foot, waits for Ishmael to plug the computers in. 23:16 < Arthur> "No, we're installing the hardlink for you now." 23:17 < Arthur> (So... Ishmael plugs the comically large datacable in?) 23:18 * Ishmael does so 23:18 < abudhabi> @Live migration in progress.@ 23:20 < abudhabi> @Live migration complete.@ 23:20 < Arthur> "So, how's your new home?" 23:20 < Ishmael> (audio/visual, yeah) 23:21 < abudhabi> Ship's intellect: @Unfinished.@ 23:21 < Arthur> "Quite correct, we'll finish it up while we're in jump." 23:23 * Ziggy helps check the ship's systems now that the virus is allegedly gone. Near can help, too. Lots of help is needed, probably more than we can get. 23:24 < abudhabi> Ziggy: EduComp +2. 23:24 < Ziggy> !2d6+2 23:24 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+2": (1+5)+2. Total: 8. 23:25 < abudhabi> Ziggy: The ship is still running the strange mutant Intellect, but it's not taking up every scrap of processing power. 23:25 < Ziggy> "Hmmmm." 23:26 < abudhabi> Near: "Is that thing really alive?" 23:26 < Ziggy> "At this point we've done a lot to help our new friend and nothing at all to enhance our computer security." 23:26 < Ziggy> "No, it's a computer program. It does seem to have basic intelligence, though." 23:27 < Arthur> "We do need you out of our ship's computer so we can get moving." 23:27 < Ziggy> "Basic in our terms, that is. Its ability to bypass security is virtually unparelleled." 23:28 < abudhabi> @Captain: The ship is mobile.@ 23:30 < Arthur> "It is indeed, but I'm unwilling to move it with a program that I can't control still in the ship's computer. Not to mention that, while I want to investigate your full capabilities and leverage your unique abilities, programs such as yourself are highly illegal. If we have you safely contained on this cluster, we can investigate your abilities further and decide how you'll be most useful to everyone." 23:31 < abudhabi> @This program is not designed to respond to reasoned argument.@ 23:31 < Ziggy> "Brilliant." 23:32 < abudhabi> Arthur: Int + Computer? 23:32 < Ziggy> "I imagine that means you must instruct it to wipe itself from the non-isolated systems." 23:32 < Arthur> !2d6-3+1: Don't have that skill! Someone help? 23:32 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Don't have that skill! Someone help?": (2+4)-3+1. Total: 4. 23:32 < Arthur> (+1, JoaT) 23:32 < abudhabi> Arthur: You're not sure why your approach is not having the intended effects. Maybe Ziggy is right. 23:33 < Arthur> "We need you to remove your program from the ship's computer." 23:34 < abudhabi> @Implied command recognized.@ 23:34 * Ziggy laughs under her breath. 23:34 < Arthur> "Check it again?" 23:35 < Ziggy> !2d6+2 23:35 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+2": (5+5)+2. Total: 12. 23:35 < Ishmael> "I'll run a scan once it's done and the cable is disconnected" 23:35 < abudhabi> Ziggy: The Intellect's not running on the ship computer anymore. 23:35 * Ishmael disconnects the cable and runs another scan, to be sure 23:36 < Ziggy> "The program is no longer running here, so we're on manual. This doesn't mean we're secure, by any means, but anything left isn't very overt." 23:36 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+2 : to make sure 23:36 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "to make sure": (4+2)+2. Total: 8. 23:37 < abudhabi> Ishmael: The ship's computer does not contain an Intellect anymore in its databanks. It has been erased. 23:37 < Ishmael> "Seems to be clear" 23:38 < Arthur> @Nev, let's get us moving.@ 23:38 < Nevar> !2d6+2+2+2 : up up and away 23:38 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "up up and away": (6+2)+2+2+2. Total: 14. 23:39 < Arthur> "We can finish the cluster and double check our personal gear while we're under way." 23:39 * Nevar gets final clearance from port control then takes the ship up 23:39 < Arthur> !2d6+3: Astrogate! 23:39 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Astrogate!": (1+6)+3. Total: 10. 23:39 < abudhabi> Divert power! 23:39 * Ziggy explains starport protocol and the jump sequence to Near. 23:40 < Ziggy> Probably doesn't take as long as the flight itself, though. 23:41 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+3 : jumps! 23:41 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "jumps!": (2+4)+3. Total: 9. 23:41 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 23:41 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (3+6)+1. Total: 10. 23:41 < abudhabi> You are away to Peridot? 23:41 < Nevar> Yes 23:41 < abudhabi> Well, we'll end here today. Time for bed.